gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN Condenser
Keep or Delete? Guys, should we keep this page? GN Condensers are already explained in the GN Drive page of what they do. However if you guys think it's time to create a separate page, you guys know where to copy and page the info. Wasabi 02:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Where does the GN Drive refer to the GN Condensers? Okay, apparently somebody deleted it. I know it was there because i wrote it myself. Oh well, guess the question goes do we seriously make this page or not then. Wasabi 05:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I say we do. Questioning an edit '' "The technology was further miniaturized for Innovator applications. New generation environmental space suits have built-in condensers to store GN particles. It's partially designed to power their suits, but also to extend/enhance the capabilities an Innovator can do. The full capabilities and applications of condensers aren't fully defined, but they pose great promises in enhancing technology and all fabrics of human life."'' I'm this line added yesterday by Taikage. I don't think it's very valid info here. There isnt any data that mentions that the pilot suits themselves have Condensers. Having similar designs there on the suit isnt enough IMO, at least not for the pilots suits at least. -SonicSP 03:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Help Edit this Page Okay, I added in more or less what I could think of or describe about the subject matter. Now I need someone people to help add in some pics regarding the condensers. We're still missing the little info bar and other things. Please pitch in whatever you can. Wasabi 08:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've always wanted a page on GN Condensers, I'll try and see what I can do. -SonicSP 21:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Need Pics Going to need pics for this page. Take any of any Condensers you know, mainly the body Condensers since they're the most common. I would get them from the episodes myself, but I will be busy in the next few days to do anything about it. So anybody who is up to the task of getting more pics, please feel free to put them up. Thanks -SonicSP 18:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Does that work for a main pic? —AscendedAlteran 19:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's an awesome pic. Although I was hoping to fill the gallery with more........well stuff. -SonicSP 15:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Would be nice if we can get more shots of the "body condensers" into the gallery. It's just the Large Condensers for the moment. -SonicSP 01:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Questioning an edit "The technology was further miniaturized for Innovator applications. New generation environmental space suits have built-in condensers to store GN particles. It's partially designed to power their suits, but also to extend/enhance the capabilities an Innovator can do. The full capabilities and applications of condensers aren't fully defined, but they pose great promises in enhancing technology and all fabrics of human life." I'm questioning this line added yesterday by Taikage. I don't think it's very valid info here. There isnt any data that I'm aware of at least that mentions that the pilot suits themselves have Condensers. Having similar designs/pattern there on the suit isnt enough IMO, at least not for the pilots suits at least.(besides, they're almost identicle to the CB if the ones refered to are the ones of the final battle) If we're going to refer to more miniaturised Condensers, we do have confirmation the A-LAWS automaton uses them according to the HG Ahead manual but that's the only confirmation of an actual smaller Condenser that I remember. Ali's gun may fall under a different category. -SonicSP 03:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to make it clear then, it's always been proven whoever is a QBW-user, their capabilities are always enhanced through high-density GN particles. Now you can easily challenge the GN particles have no place in say powering up the e-suits, but why not? They do it to their MSs and not their e-suits? They got a huge green disk on their e-suits, so if you have any ideas or thoughts that would contradict my logic, please list them out to iron whatever disputes you might feel uncomfortable with. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 03:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for "Body" Condenser Pics With the exception of the title pic, there are none. If possible can somebody with free time cap them from the anime, like possibly even from the limbs and such. The models/kits would also do to in this case since the anime may not have many specific focus shots on the body Condensers. -SuperSonicSP 17:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC)